Titanstuck
by contemptuousMartyr
Summary: This is no ordinary game. But then again, these are no ordinary teenagers.
1. Chapter 1 - Gathering

**I just mashed together the first two chapters from what I uploaded on tumblr (my URL is 'davysprite' if you want to read it there). The rating is for violence in later chapters, and those chapters will take a while for me to complete. If you have any questions, you can check the notes on the story's page on my tumblr. If there is anything I left out, it's either because I'm still not sure of it, or it's spoilers.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A young man sat in his bedroom, which was really more of an attic, staring at an application on his computer with an impatient expression on his face. His vibrant green eyes were locked on the name "mechanicalGamemaster," waiting for its owner to come online.

And then they did, and he pounced.

- viridianChangeling [VC] began pestering mechanicalGamemaster [MG] -

VC: cy, youre on!  
VC: did you get it or what?  
MG: Calm down man, it's just a video game.  
VC: how can you say that!? its a video game that lets you control things that are miles away!  
MG: So it claims. Don't get your hopes up in case it's a scam.  
VC: you DID get it, didnt you?  
MG: Maybe.  
VC: well hurry up and connect!  
VC: but be careful not to wreck anything once you do  
MG: Wreck what? My guess is your room's a mess anyway.  
MG: Are your parents neat-freaks or something?  
VC: …  
MG: Oh. Never mind.  
MG: It's connecting now.  
VC: great, lets do this!

- viridianChangeling [VC] ceased pestering mechanicalGamemaster [MG] -

The boy leaned back in his chair, waiting...and worrying. A ceiling fan spun lazily above his head, and he raised one of his hands up a bit absently, looking at his green skin. He hadn't told anyone that he'd contacted so far about his powers, or rather, the physical effect they had on him. He wasn't worried that they would turn their backs on him once they found out. Not at all. He was worried that they would freak out.

But there wasn't time for this now.

There was a game to be played.

* * *

- nocturnalAlibi [NA] began pestering earthboundTraitor [ET] -

NA: okay, he's playing  
NA: are you sure you want to do this  
ET: yes  
ET: i owe him this much  
ET: besides it could be fun  
ET: i mean i know what people keep saying about this game but i dont think any of its true  
ET: its really far fetched  
NA: but we should still be prepared for anything  
NA: have you talked to raven  
ET: yeah but i get the feeling that she kind of hates me  
NA: she's like that  
NA: but she found some notes on the game written by someone called tt  
NA: apparently they played and won  
NA: but the way they describe it makes it seem extremely dangerous  
ET: good thing we have a little advantage  
NA: i don't  
NA: i don't have any powers  
ET: youre a good fighter and leader  
ET: thats enough  
ET: besides im not going to use my powers if i can help it  
ET: theyre too dangerous  
NA: is that why you left  
ET: its that obvious huh  
NA: it is  
ET: i didnt want to hurt anyone  
ET: lets leave it at that  
ET: im installing the game now  
NA: i'll do the same  
NA: good luck  
ET: same to you

- nocturnalAlibi [NA] ceased pestering earthboundTraitor [ET] -

Robin logged off and re-opened the install window for Sburb, clicking the "proceed" button. He then pulled up the notes he'd gotten from Raven.

_Kill as many imps as possible. They will supply you with grist, which you need to spend on building up the tower. We will all be proceeding into Beast Boy's land. Our advantage is that we're all close enough that we'll be able to find his gate and use it. If the notes I gathered are correct, the game will know this and all of our quest beds will be in it._

_Here's the catch: we have to die. On our quest beds._

_Doing this will let us ascend to God Tier. This means we will get immortality in the game, as well as abilities related to our title. __If one of us happens to die on a location other than our quest bed, get them there as soon as possible._

_If, for some reason, our quest beds are not in his land, we will all have to wake in our dream worlds and proceed from there. There isn't much related to them, but apparently there are two: Derse and Prospit. TT was a dreamer of Derse, and according to her notes, it is very dangerous._

_That's what I gathered. The notes stop there._

It seemed simple enough, aside from the dying part.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dersites

- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering shadowyGemstone [SG] -

GA: Greetings  
GA: Your Name Is Raven Correct  
SG: Yes. I don't know who you are, however.  
SG: Did someone tell you my handle?  
GA: I Cant Tell You That  
GA: But I Can Tell You That Im Here To Assist You When You Play Sgrub  
GA: I Mean Sburb  
SG: I certainly won't turn down assistance.  
GA: Forgive Me But  
GA: Have You Spoken To Someone By The Name Of Rose Before  
SG: Not that I remember.  
GA: Ah I See  
GA: You Just Reminded Me Of Her To An Extent  
SG: It's alright.  
SG: But I'm curious now, is Rose this "TT" person that I got my notes from?  
GA: Yes  
SG: If you see her again, give her my gratitude.  
GA: I Dont Think I Will See Her Again  
GA: But Im Sure She Would Appreciate The Gesture  
SG: Understood. Will you contact the rest of our team?  
GA: Not Now  
GA: We Are All Contacting Those Of You Who Share Our Planetary Signs At The Moment  
GA: I Would Like To Say Now That I Am Personally Sorry For Na  
GA: He Will Be Contacted By Eridan  
SG: I take it you dislike this Eridan person.  
GA: To Put It Simply  
GA: Fuck That Guy  
SG: What's your name, by the way?  
GA: You May Call Me Kanaya

* * *

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering nocturnalAlibi [NA] -

NA: who are you  
NA: how did you find me  
CA: calm dowwn im not one a your enemies  
CA: im helpin you actually  
CA: be grateful  
NA: i don't even know who you are  
CA: names eridan ampora  
CA: howw can you not havve heard of me  
NA: i just haven't  
CA: WWOWW you humans are under educated  
CA: wwe havve to fix that  
NA: you mean to tell me that you're not human  
CA: im a troll  
CA: im from a planet that doesnt exist anymore  
CA: wwe destroyed it  
CA: it wwas an accident  
NA: wow you're really making me want your help now  
CA: oh shut it  
CA: im helpin an theres no wway to stop me  
NA: okay, but why are you typing like that  
CA: wwe all havve different wways of typing so wwe can tell ourselvves apart  
NA: is typing in different colors not good enough  
CA: wwe havve to talk in our blood colors  
CA: and thats a wwhole nother story im not gettin into right noww

* * *

- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering mechanicalGamemaster [MG] -

TA: ii can already tell that you're far two bu2y fiightiing iimp2 at the moment, 2o ii'll make thii2 quiick.  
TA: ii'm an aliien. ii played thii2 game before. buiilt iit, actually.  
TA: for all iintent2 and purpo2e2, we won.  
TA: but your team ii2n't goiing two 2tand a chance wiithout our help.  
TA: iif you don't beliieve me, a2k cg. he'll be more than wiilliing two tell you the detaiil2.  
MG: Are you actually serious right now?  
TA: ye2.  
MG: Do you have a name to go with this story?  
TA: 2ollux.

* * *

"That's it, the Derse dreamers are informed. Can we stop this now?" Karkat griped from across the room.

"Prospitians next," Vriska replied. "But at least we don't have to do anything. I bet talking to these new humans is pretty boring. They probably aren't special at all!"

"You're only saying that because you haven't seen them!" Nepeta piped up from her computer as she watched the screen intently.

"You just think they're special because you're dreaming up 'ships' for them," Karkat mutters. "Besides, you're not the patron to any of them, so it doesn't matter.

"I'm still going to talk to them and you can't stop-"

"Hey!" Tavros glared back at the two, trying not to knock over his own computer with his horns. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with." He turned back, impatiently tapping his metal foot on the floor of the lab, waiting for an opportunity to contact his assigned human.

* * *

**I apologize for all the pesterlogs in this one and the next few, but they should be few and far between soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Prospitians

- terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering viridianChangeling [VC] -

TC: HoNk  
VC: uh  
VC: are you one of those trolls ive been warned about?  
TC: ThAt's rIgHt, MoThErFuCkEr. :o)  
TC: WhAt aRe yOu aLl uP AnD SuPpOsEd tO Be cAlLeD?  
VC: beast boy  
VC: you?  
TC: GaMzEe mAkArA.  
VC: thats an interesting name  
VC: and by interesting i mean really weird  
VC: are you...not human or something?  
TC: I'M A TrOlL FrOm tHe pLaNeT Of aLtErNiA.  
TC: BuT It dOeSn't eXiSt aNyMoRe. :o(  
TC: We aLl uP AnD MoThErFuCkInG DeStRoYeD It wItH ThIs gAmE  
VC: wait WHAT?!  
TC: Ah sHiT, i pRoBaBlY ShOuLdN'T HaVe tOlD YoU ThAt.  
TC: BuT YoU'Ve gOt nOtHiNg tO WoRrY AbOuT, bRoThEr!  
TC: JuSt bE ChIlL WiTh iT, lIkE I Am.  
VC: "be chill" with my planet being destroyed?  
TC: YeS.  
TC: No pOiNt iN GeTtInG AlL MoThErFuCkInG WoRkEd uP AbOuT It  
TC: It's jUsT A ThInG ThAt hApPeNs.

* * *

- adiosToreador began pestering earthboundTraitor [ET] -

AT: hELLO,  
ET: uh  
ET: hi  
ET: who are you  
AT: mY NAME IS tAVROS, aND i'M SUPPOSED TO SAY SOMETHING KIND OF IMPORTANT HERE,  
AT: bUT i FORGOT WHAT IT IS, sO NEVER MIND,  
AT: tHE MAIN POINT IS, i PLAYED THIS GAME YOU'RE GETTING INTO BEFORE, aND IT'S REALLY DANGEROUS,  
ET: i know that  
ET: and im still going to play  
ET: its the only way i can fix what i did  
AT: wHAT DID YOU DO?  
ET: lets not get into that  
AT: cAN YOU AT LEAST, tELL ME YOUR NAME?

- earthboundTraitor [ET] is now an idle chum! -

AT: oF, fUCKING, cOURSE,

* * *

- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering cataclysmicHeiress [CH] -

CC: S)(ello t)(ere!  
CH: hello to you as well!  
CH: um  
CH: who are you?  
CC: My name is Feferi! And, w)(ale, to cut rig)(t to t)(e c)(ase, I played t)(e same game you're playing!  
CH: oh! that is most excellent!  
CH: are you here to give me assistance?  
CC: T)(at's t)(e plan! I won't be able to )(elp you IN P-ERSON, but I will give you as muc)( advice and I can from )(ere.  
CC: Also, w)(at's your name? 38D  
CH: i am starfire! it is a pleasure to meet you feferi!

* * *

"Yo, Star!" Cyborg called over his shoulder as he took out a sizable group of imps. "I'm glad you're enjoying your little chat, but we've gotta keep protecting the tower while Robin makes weapons. Get to the other side of the island."

"Oh! Yes, of course!" The alien girl nodded and flew around to the opposite side of the T-shaped tower, which imps were continuing to swarm onto. Where were they even coming from? As the two fought, their leader experimented with the contraption in the middle of the living room, tossing various combinations of weaponry onto the platform. When the door slid open, he looked up to see a girl in a dark, floor-length cloak step into the room.

"Raven, you made it," he said. "Did you see imps anywhere else in the city?"

"No, they're only focusing their attack on this tower. My guess is that the gate will open here, and if that's the case, we'll need Beast Boy so he can enter the medium first."

"Didn't he come with you?"

Raven shook her head. "He said there was something he needed to take care of."


	4. Chapter 4 - All in the Past

"Why won't you let me go?!"

The leader of the Doom Patrol gave an exasperated sigh, turning back to the teenager behind him. "Beast Boy, we've discussed this. We can't risk another incident."

The boy glared. "Mento, that was months ago! Are you going to keep holding that over my head? It was _one _mistake!"

"It's not something _you _did. But at your age, your powers are going to be even harder to control than they usually are."

"How's the kid supposed to learn to control his powers if he never uses them, Steve?" Robot Man interjected from the other side of the room.

"He's right, you know," Beast Boy said, smirking. "You're only putting me in more danger by not letting me go."

"Where are you going, anyway?" Mento asked, changing the subject.

"Just to help my friends with-"

"Wait, friends? You told others about your powers?"

"They have powers, too!"

"You mean the Teen Three?"

"They hate being called that, but yeah."

Nearly everyone in the city knew of the three teenagers living on the island in the bay. The cyborg with a knack for both fighting and building, the alien girl with immense strength, and the professionally trained matrial artist. The public had given them their name, and they all shared a dislike for it.

Mento glanced over at Rita, who gave a nod of agreement.

"...Fine," he said, defeated. "But you cannot use your powers unless it's a dire emergency."

Beast Boy gave his leader an incredulous look. "Do you really expect me to _walk _to a tower on an island in the bay?"

"_Only _animals that are smaller than you."

Grinning, the teenager, immediately ran over to an open window and jumped out, rising into the air as a green sparrow a moment later.

* * *

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering nocturnalAlibi [NA] -

CG: MAKE A TRANSPORTALZIER.  
NA: are you another troll  
CG: YEAH, NO SHIT!  
CG: ACTUALLY, MAKE A LOT OF THEM. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ANYTHING DONE IN THIS GAME WITHOUT MULTIPLE TRANSPORTALIZERS.  
NA: i don't know what that is  
CG: YOU'RE KIDDING ME.  
CG: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.  
CG: FINE, I WILL SEND YOU A CAPCHA CODE FOR IT.  
CG: BUT YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS EITHER.  
NA: no  
CG: IT DOESN'T MATTER, THE ALCHEMIZER WILL DO ALL THE WORK.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] sent the file "TRANSPORTALIZERCODE" -

CG: IT'S FOR A MINIATURE ONE BECAUSE THE REAL THING TAKES UP TOO MUCH SPACE.  
CG: MAKE ONE FOR EACH MEMBER OF YOUR PATHETIC TEAM.  
NA: you clearly haven't seen what this team can do  
CG: OH, I HAVE. I'M SEEING THIS ENTIRE FIASCO RIGHT NOW.  
CG: BY THE WAY, ET IS DEAD.  
NA: she's WHAT  
NA: did the imps get her  
CG: NO.  
CG: SHE WENT DEEPER INTO THE CAVE SHE WAS HIDING IN TO ESCAPE THEM, AND NEXT THING I KNEW, SHE WAS IN LAVA.  
NA: but what about getting to god tier  
CG: IF HER DREAM SELF IS STILL ALIVE, SHE'LL ASCEND WITHOUT A PROBLEM.  
CG: BUT THAT'S A PRETTY BIG IF.  
NA: is there anything i can do to help her  
CG: YOU HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING TO PROSPIT.  
CG: ONCE VC OR CH WAKES UP, THEY CAN HELP HER.  
NA: they're both awake and fighting imps right now  
CG: NOT ON *YOUR* SIDE, IGNORAMUS.  
CG: ON PROSPIT.  
CG: ONCE THEY GO TO SLEEP IN THE REAL WORLD, THEY'LL WAKE UP THERE.  
CG: OR WHEN THEY DIE.  
CG: OKAY, MOVING ON TO AN IMPORTANT QUESTION.  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU PROTOTYPING.  
NA: we aren't sure  
CG: PUT SOMETHING POWERFUL IN THERE.  
CG: A SPRITE THAT CAN'T DEFEND YOU IS USELESS.

* * *

Starfire flew over to the cruxtruder just as another swarm of imps was knocked back into sea by a wave of black energy. She eagerly turned the lever, the cap of the machine popped open, and a flashing orange ball emerged. At the same time, a countdown clock began to tick backwards.

"When that time runs out, the gate will open over the tower," Raven explained, entering the room with a box in her arms. "One of my books on mythological creatures should work. Robin's bringing up the other half."

The doors slid open again, the team's leader bringing in something that made both of the girls stiffen from the memories it brought up.

It was a metal mask. Simplistic in design, yet unforgettable because of its previous owner.

"Are you sure that this is a wise decision?" Starfire asked tentatively. "We do not know that he will help us."

"He won't have a choice," Robin said bitterly, tossing Slade's mask into the kernelsprite.


End file.
